Contests
by Sasukekira
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have a few contests. This is a series of one shots and will be updated when i think of any new ones for it.


**Chapter 1- Kissing Contest **

Ok so there I am reading my scroll, when all of a sudden Naruto, comes crashing through my door, and yells at me, "I bet I'm a better kisser than you!"

I look at him weirdly, and say, "What brought this on?"

He ponders for a little while (which feels like an hour) and he then looks at me and says, "Well at school today, Shahero and Ayame were arguing about who was the better kisser, me or you. And then they said that the only way to tell is to see who could un-wrap a Starburst in their mouth the fastest. So I went into the store and bought this ten pound bag of Starbursts," he pulls out the bag of Starbursts, "and indeed you see it's a ten-pound bag and it's full of Starburst. So I thought we could have this contest, and then tomorrow I could go back to school and tell them the winner. So what do you say?"

"Do you even know how to un-wrap a Starburst, Dobe?" His face takes on a confused look as I stand up and move over. I suddenly wanted to grab the blonde and kiss him, making me feel hot and dizzy.

Naruto walks backward from my sudden movement, and stumbles falling onto his butt. A dominant feeling rushes through my senses as I push him down onto the ground, pinning his arms above his head, straddling him. Leaning down towards him, I press my mouth onto his, and I began to suck on his bottom lip.

Naruto groans and arches into me, grinding our erections into each other's. Electricity runs throughout my body and I grind back down on him, our erections hardening by the second. We both moan at the sensation and I press my mouth onto his. I begin licking on his lips, demanding that he open his mouth. He groans from the sensation, and splits his lips open a little bit.

As soon as his lips were far enough apart, I immediately thrust my tongue into his mouth, mapping out the wet cavern. He gasps, when I remove one hand from his and run it up and down his body, tweaking a nipple every now and then.

He must have gotten some control over himself because he opens his mouth wider and begins sucking on my tongue, and our tongues begin a dance of dominance. After winning I pull away from the kiss, moving down to his jaw line and giving him small feather-light kisses all over. My hands still running over his skin, through his shirt, I move down to his neck and begin sucking on it. He shivers as I slide my hands under his shirt, to feel him better.

I move to different spots on his neck, leaving a new bruise at each spot, kissing each one before I move to the next spot. I soon reach a spot that makes Naruto moan, and the urge to bite his neck swelled up inside of me. I soon bite that spot hard enough to make him bleed and he screams in pain. Feeling bad, I lick and kiss the spot as an apology.

After pulling my hands out of his shirt I reach over to my side and grab the bag of Starbursts. Burning a hole in the bag with my Chakra, I reach inside and pull one out. I sit up and look down upon Naruto; whose eyes are half-mast and his breathing are harsh pants, making me feel like I had total control over him.

Panting, I bend down and whisper, "Naruto, don't swallow." He seemed to nod his head, out of breath, up and down as an Ok. I then take the still wrapped Starburst and drop it into his mouth soon covering his lips with mine. I push the Starburst out of the way and start stroking his tongue. He moans and gasps as I start sucking on his tongue also. Twirling my tongue around his I pull it towards my own and press it against the Starburst, showing him how to un-wrap it.

I continued guiding his tongue, slowly un-wrapping the Starburst. After it was un-wrapped, I pushed the paper out of our mouths, with my tongue, and began stroking his tongue again, with my own. Our kiss continued for a few more seconds, until air became a necessity, and I had to pull away, with a small popping sound. Sitting a few feet away, the taste of Naruto and Cherry flavored Starburst still in my mouth, I say, "So do I need to show you how to do it again?" I say in breathless pants. Naruto swallows a few times and shook his head No at me. "Really? Do it then." I nod my head at the bag.

He sits up and he looks at the bag and he croaks out, "Sasuke? Can you show me again?" I nod my head yes and grab another Starburst. Popping the Starburst into my mouth I move over to him. I then grab his head and pull him into another kiss.

A few hours later

"Sasuke, show me again, I can't get it." Naruto whines at me while I reach for another Starburst, in the almost empty bag, and put it in my mouth. He crawls over, sits on my lap, and grabs the back of my head and pulls me into a kiss. By now he opens his mouth the second I put my tongue on his lips.

He begins to slide his hands down my back and he drags his nails back up my back leaving long trails of red. I slide my hands down his torso and I hook my fingers in the belt loops. His tongue wraps around mine and I lean forward laying him down on the ground in front of me.

I tug on his pants and his eyes open and he pulls away from the kiss. "S-sasuke, what are you-"

"Shush, don't talk, just feel."

"S-sasuke, I don't think we should be doing this right now." He sits up and scoots back toward the wall.

"Naruto, come on we got this far." I stand up and come closer.

"We're both guys! We're not supposed to do that!"

"So? We've kissed."

"Well yeah, we've kissed but never anything else. All that kind of stuff is for married couples. We are not married or a couple."

"So and your point is? We've done worse."

"SNUGGLING IS CUDDLING NOT SEX!"

"Well, why can't we be a couple?"

"Because we're both guys!"

"It is quite common today for guys to be going out, with each other." I sit down next to him. "That and we've been making out all day."

"Because…because…"

"You really don't have an excuse, do you?"

"Not really."

"Are you afraid of losing your virginity?"

"What?! Of course not!"

"Whatever, it doesn't matter anymore."

Naruto starts humming a tune and suddenly begins to sing, "Ommatt…went…the…little…green…frog…one…day… Ommatt…went…the…little…green…frog… Ommatt…went…the…little…green…frog…one…day…

Ommatt…

Ommatt…

Ommatt-att-att.

All…the…other…frogs…went…Tweddleleddleleddleet…

Tweddleleddleleddleet…

Tweddleleddleleddleet…

All…the…other…frogs…went…Tweddleleddleleddleet…

Except…for…the…little…green…frog.

Honk-Honk…went…the…big…red…truck…one…day…

Squish-squash…went…the…little…green…frog…

Ommatt…went…the…little…green…frog…no…more…

When…it…got…licked…up…by…a…dog…

Woofie!

"Ommatt..went..the..little..green..frog..one..day..

Ommatt..went..the..little..green..frog..

Ommatt..went..the..little..green..frog..one..day..

Ommatt..

Ommatt..

Ommatt-att-att.

All..the..other..frogs..went..Tweddleleddleleddleet..

Tweddleleddleleddleet..

Tweddleleddleleddleet..

All..the..other..frogs..went..Tweddleleddleleddleet..

Except..for..the..little..green..frog.

Honk-Honk..went..the..big..red..truck..one..day..

Squish-squash..went..the..little..green..frog..

Ommatt..went..the..little..green..frog..no..more..

When..it..got..licked..up..by..a..dog..

Woofie!

"Ommatt.went.the.little.green.frog.one.day.

Ommatt.went.the.little.green.frog.

Ommatt.went.the.little.green.frog.one.day.

Ommatt.

Ommatt.

Ommatt-att-att.

All.the.other.frogs.went.Tweddleleddleleddleet.

Tweddleleddleleddleet.

Tweddleleddleleddleet.

All..the..other..frogs..went..Tweddleleddleleddleet.

Except.for.the.little.green.frog.

Honk-Honk.went.the.big.red.truck.one.day.

Squish-squash.went.the.little.green.frog.

Ommatt..went..the..little..green..frog.no.more.

When.it.got.licked.up.by.a.dog.

Woofie!"

"What are you singing, Dobe?" I pick Naruto up and sit him in my lap. Naruto froze and struggled to move away but my strong arms kept him in place. He settles down after awhile and he answers me in a soft voice.

"Something I made up a while ago."

"Really well tell me how it goes."

"It goes, Ommatt went the little green frog one day

Ommatt went the little green frog

Ommatt went the little green frog one day

Ommatt.

Ommatt.

Ommatt-att-att.

All the other frogs went Tweddleleddleleddleet

Tweddleleddleleddleet.

Tweddleleddleleddleet.

All the other frogs went Tweddleleddleleddleet

Except for the little green frog.

Honk-Honk went the big red truck one day

Squish-squash went the little green frog

Ommatt went the little green frog no more

When it got licked up by a dog

Woofie!"

I, began to sing along with Naruto.

"Ommatt went the little green frog one day

Ommatt went the little green frog

Ommatt went the little green frog one day

Ommatt.

Ommatt.

Ommatt-att-att.

All the other frogs went Tweddleleddleleddleet

Tweddleleddleleddleet.

Tweddleleddleleddleet.

All the other frogs went Tweddleleddleleddleet

Except for the little green frog.

Honk-Honk went the big red truck one day

Squish-squash went the little green frog

Ommatt went the little green frog no more

When it got licked up by a dog

Woofie!"

We started rocking along with the song.

"Ommatt went the little green frog one day

Ommatt went the little green frog

Ommatt went the little green frog one day

Ommatt.

Ommatt.

Ommatt-att-att.

All the other frogs went Tweddleleddleleddleet

Tweddleleddleleddleet.

Tweddleleddleleddleet.

All the other frogs went Tweddleleddleleddleet

Except for the little green frog.

Honk-Honk went the big red truck one day

Squish-squash went the little green frog

Ommatt went the little green frog no more

When it got licked up by a dog

Woofie!

Ommattwentthelittlegreenfrogoneday

Ommattwentthelittlegreenfrog

Ommattwentthelittlegreenfrogoneday

Ommatt.

Ommatt.

Ommatt-att-att.

AlltheotherfrogswentTweddleleddleleddleet

Tweddleleddleleddleet.

Tweddleleddleleddleet.

AlltheotherfrogswentTweddleleddleleddleet

Exceptforthelittlegreenfrog.

Honk-Honkwentthebigredtruckoneday

Squish-squashwentthelittlegreenfrog

Ommattwentthelittlegreenfrognomore

Whenitgotlickedupbyadog

Woofie!"

I turn his head around to face me and I press my lips upon his. He freezes, until I gently begin to nibble on his bottom lip. He opens his mouth some, and I thrust my tongue into his mouth. I explore his mouth with my tongue, while he wraps his around mine. I stroke the back of his canine teeth and he lets out a purring sound.

Wanting to hear more of that sound I ghost my hands up and down his sides, feeling his muscles tighten and relax under my fingers. A shiver runs down my back, but not from the coldness of the room we were in, but because of how I wanted to do this for so long. I move down to his neck again and I nip and suck on each of the already bruising spots. A moan comes from deep within his throat, and I moan back in response. Pulling away from his neck, I kiss his jaw and I say, "Naru, how far is far enough?" He looks at me and he kisses me roughly, sending waves of pleasure through my body.

"Never." He whispers into my ear as he begins to suck on my earlobe. I lay him down on his back and crawled up over him. Holding up my weight with my arms, I begin kissing and licking a path down his body to his navel, leaving saliva and bruises along the way. As soon as I get down to his navel, I tease him by following the seal pattern on his stomach. His lust filled blue eyes follow my every move as the seal began to disappear under his pants. I look up at him and our eyes connected as I grab the sides of his pants and tug them down just enough to show the beginnings of his pubic hair. I finish the pattern on his stomach and I move back up to his face and roughly push him back onto the floor and smash our lips together again. His mouth opens almost immediately and my tongue moves into his mouth, to explore.

We pull apart, he looks to the side, and he breathes out, "S-sasu, d-don't tease me like this." I suck behind his ear, earning a deep moan. And I pull away.

"If you want." His eyes look up at me, as I reach down and tug his pants and boxers off in one quick pull. He hisses as the cold air hits his heated erection, and he curls up to cover himself from my prowling eyes.

I uncurl him and whisper into his ear, "Don't you're perfect." He looks up at me and tugs at my pants hanging lowly on my hips. Getting the meaning I sit up and I unbutton them and I slide them off with my boxers. He stares at me and he blushes.

"Sasuke how far are we going?" He looks up at my face to study my reaction.

I look at him and I say, "As far as you want. I can wait." He sits up and hugs me.

"Cum inside me, Sasuke, please." He pulls away, lays down onto his back and he spreads his legs apart. I lean down and I place three fingers in front of his mouth.

"Suck." The command was simple but it did what it was suppose to. He pulls my fingers into his mouth and he wraps his tongue around each one slowly, wetting each one. As soon as they got wet enough, I pull them back out and he watched me as I slid my fingers down to the hole. I look him in the eye and I push the one in past the ring of muscles.

He shifts a bit in discomfort, and I slid the finger in and out letting him get use to the feeling. When he started pushing back against my fingers, I slid in another, and he squeezed his eyes shut. To relax him, I grabbed his erection and started to pump it. He instantly relaxed and I began to scissor my fingers inside him. He slowly began thrusting back against my fingers, and I inserted the third and final finger. He cried out in pain and he pulled all of his muscles tight. I continued to scissor him as I kissed him.

When he was stretched I pulled out my fingers and he whined at the loss. "Soon." I reached down and began to smear the precum and saliva on my hardened erection. Finished I pick up his legs and throw them on my shoulders, aligning my tip at the opening. I push the tip in and he grunts with pain. I continue to slide into the heat until I was fully in and I waited for him to adjust. "Ahhh, Naru s-so hot, so tight!"

After a few minutes, he pushes his hips against mine, impaling himself further. I slowly slide out and thrust back in. I continue this slowly, speeding up and going harder as he tells me to. Soon our thrusting gains a rhythm; me thrusting in him and him thrusting back against me while clenching his muscles, creating a pleasure I have never known before. "Aghh! H-Harder, Sasuke!" His voice ringing in my head I thrust as hard as I could, hitting a spot in him, making him scream in pleasure.

"Ahhh! H-hit there again!" Angling towards that spot I felt the coil in my stomach tightening, warning me of completion. I reach down and pump his erection along with my thrusts, making his eyes roll back in his head as I hit the spot again. The coil releases within Naruto first, making him cum all over my hand and our stomachs, as I release within him. Riding out my orgasm I thrust into him until I drop beside him on the floor, pulling out.

I reach up onto the couch and pull down a blanket. I pull Naruto to my chest and wrap my arms around him, covering us with the blanket. I listen to his breathing settle and slow till I drifted off to sleep.

Ti-da there you have it my first Lemon.

Don't own Naruto or other Characters.

My friend helped on a few parts.


End file.
